An air conditioner system includes a plurality of air conditioners and an operation unit for operating the plurality of air conditioners, for example, a remote controller. Some air conditioner system controls a plurality of air conditioners as a group using one remote controller. Some remote controller has a function of causing an air conditioner system to execute operation for checking whether an abnormality occurs in an air conditioner or a function of causing the air conditioner system to display an identification number of an air conditioner in which an abnormality occurs and an abnormality code indicating content of the abnormality. For example, Patent Literature 1 has description of a system that displays, on a display unit provided in a remote controller, an identification number indicating an air conditioner in which an abnormality is caused and an abnormality code indicating a type of the caused abnormality. Patent Literature 1 has mention that the system brings all air conditioners to a halt condition and causes a fan of the abnormality-caused air conditioner to be driven.